Rewrite
by Demeterr
Summary: Running from a life that would only lead to death and captivity, she seeks to rewrite her life to forget about her dark past. However, memories of the past continue to haunt her refusing for their existance to be rewritten... [Hinata.centric][Complete]


**Rewrite**- Running away from a life that would only lead to death and captivity, she seeks to rewrite her life to forget about her dark past. However the memories of the past continue to haunt her, refusing for their existence to be gone... refusing to be written...

* * *

Rewrite

_

* * *

_

_...You can't stay here! You now sure as well as I do that it would only mean death, stop denying the facts. Please... I promised that I would protect you but not even I can stop this from happening. I can't see you die though. You have to go! - Hyuga Neji_

_...There is nothing I can do to stop the events. Despite the control I hold, I can't stop that. I am sorry. I would advise for you to leave for your own safety. No hunter-nins would pursue after you. Take this chance of a new life! You have to go! - Godaime Hokage_

_...Staying would mean death, you know that. If you don't want to do this for yourself. Do it for everyone who cares about you. No one wants to see you die. You have to go! - Aburame Shino_

_...I heard what happened... I swear when I become Hokage nothing like this would ever happen... but I am sorry. Nothing I can do right now will help. It isn't in my power. You have to go! - Uzumaki Naruto_

_...I swear I'll march into the Hyuga compound and demand that...but!... You are right... that would be stupid and pointless. I just can't let you die. You are like a little sister to me. I am not going to watch you die. You have to go! - Inuzuka Kiba_

_...It has been decided by the council that you are unworthy of becoming the clan leader. Therefore your sister shall become the successor of the clan and you shall lose your place as the heiress and instead move to the Branch House family. The Juin Seal will be placed upon you for the safety of the clan. This is your one moment to be actually do something for the good of the clan. -Hyuga Hiashi_

_

* * *

_

_I did as you said. I ran away. I left everything behind. But what I am to do now?_

"You are awake," a feminine voice remarked.

Hinata opened her eyes, surveying the speaker. _I recognize you... you fought against TenTen-san in the Chuunin exams four years ago. Where is your fan though?_

Her eyes moved to the left, locating the black fan that rested against the wall. "You were found outside the gates. Dehydrated. Don't you know it is foolish to travel in the desert without water?" Temari remarked.

Hinata remained silent, her gaze traveling around the room, taking in her surroundings. _I suppose this is the hospital. That would explain the overly clean smell._

Temari looked concerned, "Do you have any injuries? I am sure that most of them have been treated but..."

_...Do you have any injuries? I am sure that most of them have been treated_ _but it is better safe than sorry. Seriously Hinata you should be more careful in battle. Don't just look out for your teammates, look out for yourself as well. I mean if your team mates are injured, you can always heal them but if you were hurt... none of your team can heal you know - Haruno Sakura_

Hinata shook her head.

"What were you doing outside of Suna? Judging from your clothes and the weapons you carry, you are a kunoichi yet where is your hita-aite?" Temari asked.

Hinata shrugged. _I left it behind. In my room. I wonder if anyone has discovered that I have gone yet. I wonder if Father even noticed that I am not there. He never notices me anyway._

"Are you unable to speak?" Temari questioned, worry in her dark blue eyes.

"No," Hinata said softly.

Temari looked slightly relieved. "What brings you to Suna?"

_... I would advise that you travel to Suna. Tell them that you were sent for a transfer, and possibly you were attacked on the way there. If they send me a message to ask about you. I will confirm it - Godaime Hokage_

"Transfer. Konoha," Hinata murmured.

Temari frowned slightly, "I do not recall the Godaime Hokage sending message of this," she voiced.

"I was to carry the message with me but however on the path from Konoha to Suna, I was ambushed," Hinata lied, following Tsunade's orders.

"I see. I will send a note to Konoha, but until then I would advise you to stay in the hospital. Sorry to say but unless you have an official passport, you shall be regarded as dangerous," Temari said apologetically.

"I understand," Hinata said.

_Rewrite. Erase the memories of the past. Wipe clean the slate and start again. A new life... another chance at life..._

_

* * *

_

"There was a kunoichi found outside the gates," Temari said loudly.

Kankurou glanced at her, "Not our own?" he asked quizzically.

Temari rolled her eyes. "It is rare for one with dark hair and pale skin to be one of our own," she chided.

"Right. Was there a hita-aite?" Kankurou questioned.

"No. However she claims she is from Konoha," Temari answered.

"What is her name?" Kankurou added.

Temari paused for a moment. "Actually I don't know," she confessed.

"Well describe her then," Kankurou smirked.

"She is slender. Pale skinned. She seems to be around the age of sixteen. Has dark hair that is mostly hung back, except she had two long bangs on each side and a fringe that covers her forehead. Oh yea, an odd feature, she has pupil-less white-eyes although I don't believe she is blind," Temari said.

"Pale eyes?" Gaara echoed.

Temari and Kankurou glanced at him in surprise. "Does the girl sound familiar to you?" Temari asked.

Gaara frowned, "Perhaps I will take the time to see her tomorrow," he remarked before falling silent again.

_

* * *

_

There was a knock on her door. "Can I come in?"

_...Can I come in Hinata-sama?... I heard Hiashi-sama speaking to you earlier. I just want you to know that you aren't weak. Your Byakugan may not be as strong as the others but you see allot more than anyone else... No. I am not lying. You see that your Byakugan can be useful for your career as a medical-ninja since you can accurately evaluate damage dealt to a person. _

_Any other Hyuga would think that a career healing would be below them but you are the only one that sees the truth. That it isn't. And you are the only one brave enough to defy the orders of the clan and remain in medical studies. I am proud of Hinata-sama. Your father may have a strong Byakugan but he is blind to your qualities - Hyuga Neji._

There was a movement of silence before the door slid open. "Hello again," Temari greeted.

Hinata nodded in reply, her gaze shifting from the battle-fan-wielding-kunoichi to the other two shinobis who had entered.

"These are my two brothers. Kankurou and Gaara. I might have forgotten to mention yesterday but I am Temari," Temari said sheepishly.

"I know," Hinata stated in a soft tone.

"The Chuunin exam," Kankurou remarked.

Hinata gave a nod.

"Wait... you were the one faced against your cousin," Temari realized.

Another nod.

"Hyuga," Gaara mentioned.

_...You are a disgrace to the Hyuga name. Even Hanabi whom is five years your junior easily surpasses you. Why do you waste time healing the weak when you should be training so that your Byakugan isn't weak. You are a disgrace... you bring shame to our family name - Hyuga Hiashi_

Hinata adverted her gaze and the room fell in a lapse of silence.

_

* * *

_

" I swear she is weird, BAH!" Kankurou started before he was knocked to the ground, a bruise forming on his head.

Temari glared, "What is so weird about her? If anything you are the weird one, I mean come on, purple face paint!" she insulted.

"She barely even speaks and we know nothing about her, apart from her last name but we can't even be sure of that fact since she didn't confirm it," Kankurou cried in defense, leaping up from the ground and maintaining a wary distance away from his sister.

"Her name is Hyuga Hinata," a cold voice said.

"How do you know Gaara?" Temari asked, turning her attention away from her other brother.

"I recognized her from the beginning. Also we received a message confirming the transfer," Gaara answered.

"Still she is weird. Is she even able to speak more than two words in a sequence?" Kankurou demanded.

"No, she managed to speak a full sentence of a reasonable length... once," Temari exclaimed in defense.

"Yea and she barely raises her voice. I wonder if she is even able to scream..." at that Kankurou trailed off, an idea forming in her head. "So where will she be staying?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Temari asked suspiciously.

"Well we have plenty of spare rooms," Kankurou said innocently.

"You probably just have some kind of plot against her. Heck if she stays here, she will be traumatized," Temari snapped.

"She could probably use some traumatizing. She is practically mute, screaming out in insanity might actually be healthy," Kankurou said snidely.

"I suppose she could stay... but don't try to freak her out too badly Kankurou," Temari ordered.

"Why would I do anything like that?" he asked innocently.

"You just want to hear her raise her voice," Gaara said softly.

Kankurou froze and scratched the back of his head guiltily, "That's nonsense," he lied.

Temari lifted up her battle fan, "That is it isn't it. She isn't like some kind of pet that you can mess around with until it dies. She is human. I don't want you scaring her just to see whether or not she is capable of raising her voice or not," she threatened.

"We never had any pets," Kankurou remarked.

"Oh you know what I am talking about. Why do you think we have an absence of lizards around our house? Well?" Temari said angrily.

"Why do you always blame me?" protested Kankurou.

"Who else attaches chakra strings to the lizards and attempt to use them as puppets?" Temari asked, her voice thick with venom.

Kankurou eyed the exits, "I think I better go um... clean something a-rather," he hastily excused himself from the room.

Temari sighed, "You don't mind another person in the house, do you Gaara?"

"As long as she doesn't bother me I shall be fine."

_

* * *

_

_To fall asleep in my old life, and in my new one I awaken..._

_I did as you said. I started a new life... I just hope it doesn't fall apart like the last one._

"Come on in then," Temari said brightly.

_...Come on in Hina-chan. I'm glad you also decided to take lessons in learning Medical-ninjutsu. It would have been so boring by myself and Konoha could always use another Medical-Ninja. Oh. You know, shinobis and other kunoichis tend to look us down slightly since we aren't as strong as we appear. But we will show them ne? - Haruno Sakura._

"Well I think my siblings are insi-" Temari broke off in surprise as Kankurou leapt out.

"AHH!" he bellowed, leaping in front of Hinata.

Hinata observed him, her pale eyes unblinking. _Doesn't he know that I have 360-degree vision? I saw him coming the moment I came through the doorway._

"Um hello?" Kankurou offered sheepishly.

Hinata stepped back, a slight second before Kankurou came crashing down onto the ground. Temari lowered her fan, her eyes closed in frustration. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

Hinata shrugged in response.

"What the hell was that for Kankurou? I don't appreciate loud noises at this time of morning," Temari complained.

Kankurou gave a sigh, "I managed to startle you and make you react, yet all she does-" he paused to jab a finger towards Hinata, "is merely watch me, and then step back a moment before I fall down," he whined.

" Kan-" Temari started.

"She doesn't scream, she doesn't flinch, heck she didn't even blink! All she did was act as if I was calmly greeting her, but instead she doesn't even say anything," he continued.

"You..." Hinata started softly, gathering attention immediately to her. "...are strange," she finished.

Kankurou fell back anime-style.

"I'll show you your room," Temari offered, leading the way.

Hinata followed after Temari, sidestepping Kankurou as she made her way down the entrance hall.

"There it is," Temari nudged open the door.

_...There it is Hinata, supposedly behind the door. Do you see it with your Byakugan?... Good when we enter, try not to get yourself too badly hurt, because if you get injured... how are we to heal it eh? Stick with Shino, for your own safety alright?- Inuzuka Kiba_

"Thank you," Hinata said softly.

"Do you mind eating first?" Temari suggested.

Hinata shook her head, reaching for the doorknob to close the door. Once again following Temari, she paused as she reached the table.

"Sorry about before eh? I'm Kankurou," he offered brightly, from where he already sat at the table.

Hinata gave a nod in response, her eyes shifting up slightly before she stepped to the right, a lizard dropping to where she originally was.

Temari gave a sigh, "Don't tell me you are still torturing those poor lizards?" she exclaimed, gesturing towards the chakra strings that led from Kankurou's fingertips to the lizard.

"Just because you think that you are too old for those kinds of things," Kankurou muttered under his breath.

"I am nineteen. You are eighteen. Not much difference yet you still act like a child sometimes," complained Temari. "Um right, I'll go get the food then," Temari offered.

"I'll help," Hinata added, following Temari to the kitchen.

"Sheesh, Kankurou should be helping, the stupid lazy bum," Temari complained as she took two plates, "You can carry that one," she gestured with the slight tilt of her head.

"So Hyuga-" Kankurou started once they seated.

"Hinata," Hinata interrupted.

"What?" Kankuro asked startled.

_... Don't call her by her clan name. She has a proper name you know. Her name is Hinata, she isn't like the rest of the Hyugas. She doesn't think the world revolves around her, or that you are inferior to her. So don't treat her as if she is actually like them. You sure as hell know nothing about her, but I will repeat. She is nothing like her family. Address by Hinata because that is whom she is. - Yamanko Ino_

"Hinata is my name," she murmured, a hint of defiance in her voice.

"Right. Apologies," Kankurou said dismissingly.

"You are a kunoichi right? Any special traits?" Temari questioned.

"Medic-nin," Hinata answered.

"I mean fighting styles," Temari added.

Hinata's gaze lowered, choosing to observe the floor instead of the speaker. "Taijutsu," she replied.

"Taijutsu isn't our thing. We prefer battle fans or marionettes," Kankurou mentioned.

Hinata tilted her head to acknowledge that she was listening.

"What made you transfer to Suna?" Temari questioned.

"I... felt like a change of scenery," Hinata answered.

_I never wanted to leave. I wonder what would have happened if I stayed behind. Perhaps I could have survived the marking of the seal, then I could remain with my friends. But my friends didn't want me to take that risk, they instead all encouraged me to flee to an alliance village. I guess it wasn't just them. In truth I was scared of being marked, but I was also scared of leaving. My fear for death from the Juin seal over-ridded the fear for leaving._

"Konoha seems like a nice place," Temari remarked.

_Initially I only understand one reason on why ninjas leave Konoha. For power, I thought them stupid since leaving would be a death wish. Ironic situation, I left Konoha so I could continue living._

"Yea," Hinata said in agreement.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kankurou remarked.

_...Talking creates and strengthens bonds and when you finally break them...It is painful and no matter how hard you try...A wisp of the bond still exists - Uchiha Sasuke  
_  
"Nothing to say."

"Are you even capable of raising your voice and stringing together a sentence of a normal length?" Kankurou asked.

_Are you capable of not sticking your painted face into that fact that I only use short answers because long ones are not necessary? _Hinata thought darkly. "I see no need to," she said instead, poking her food with her fork.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she shifted her head to the left, a spoon flying past her head.

"Kankurou!" Temari cried in protest.

Kankurou reeled in the spoon with his chakra threads. "No damage done," he said meekly.

Hinata shifted her hand slightly, so that a moment later, the neatly slice spoon fell with a clatter.

"How?" Kankurou demanded.

"Beams of chakra," Hinata answered lightly.

"What ranking were you-" Temari started to ask.

Kankurou made a sound of amusement, "You shouldn't compare Konoha's ranking to Suna. She might have been a jounin in Konoha but most likely she is a chuunin here. We have to test her," he remarked.

_... This is the second time you failed to become a Jounin. Your cousin was a Jounin when he was your age. Why aren't you? You are the first-born of the Main House family, you should be able to surpass the heir to the Branch House. Yet you are unable. That is not only all... you failed twice. Once I was able to accept... twice I am not. There will not be a third failure, is that clear First Daughter? - Hyuga Hinata_

"I am a medic-nin," Hinata commented.

"Still... certain missions could be risky for a medical-ninja whom might only be a Chuunin," Temari explained.

"Finally. Some excitement," Kankurou said gruffly.

_Shucks. I hate fighting._

* * *

_Everyone is out to get me. I just want to me a medical ninja. I want to repair damage, not cause it,_ Hinata thought darkly to herself as she leapt back a few feet.

"Is that all you Konoha kunoichis learnt to do? Stay out of danger until a shinobi comes along to save you?" taunted Kankurou.

_If I get too close, he might summon his marionette and if I am too close to that, I'll probably get hit. However if I don't get close enough, I can't do any attacks. All the attacks I know require either close contact or direct contact. Shucks._

She flipped over her kunai holster, hooking her finger in the ring and drawing it out before her hand switched to the handle. She tossed it up and down for a moment, considering the weight before she hurled it forward.

"Like that petite weapon is going to do anything!" Kankurou snarled as he easily dodged it.

_... A Hyuga should have no use for such weapons, nor do we have any use for fists. Concentrate your chakra into your hand and force it into your opponent's chakra system. Use the techniques that make the Hyugas unique. Don't use petite weapons like those - Hyuga Hiashi_

Hinata formed a seal and the explosive tag around the kunai triggered behind Kankurou, sending him stumbling forward.

_... You are a close-ranged fighter... but sometimes you can't within distance of your opponent...I'll give you some advice. Explosive tags. Attach them to your projectiles and throw them forward, don't trigger it straight away. Let your opponent dodge it, and then trigger it just as it passes them. The explosion from behind should be more than enough to surprise them, attack them in that instant while they are caught off guard - TenTen_

Not leaving Kankurou any more time to react, Hinata struck the air in front of her with an open palm. _Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)_

A palmful of chakra surged forward, knocking Kankurou back onto the sand. Hinata leapt forward hastily, but any chance of another hasty attack as lost as her right foot sunk in the sand. _What?_

Kankurou smirked, "No matter how many times I see that look, I never get tired of a fool's shock when sink into the sand. This isn't grass, this is sand. Too much weight and the sand can give way and you will be slightly unbalanced. You lose," he gestured behind her.

She didn't have her head to know the marionette was behind her. As the blade of the marionette drew towards her, it was halted by her releasing chakra from her tenkutsu.

_... Sometimes I reckon, that in battle it is best to let the other person underestimate you. Never show off your best skills in the beginning, if anything... pretend that you made a mistake, let them think that they are winning. Then you strike - Yamanka Ino_

Reaching into her back weapons pouch rather than finish her jutsu, she slapped an exploding tag onto the body of the marionette before gathering chakra into her feet to leap a fair distance away.

Landing on the sand she however did not sink, let alone disturb the sand's surface. _It is like walking on water, concentrate chakra to the soles of your feet and attach it to the sand... that way I don't sink. _Her hand formed a seal as the tag exploded.

"Exploding tags? Is that all you can do?" Kankurou asked mockingly, as the barely scathed marionette spat senbons at Hinata who merely disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Hinata reappeared in front of Kankurou, her open hand swinging forward to land a direct hit on his solar plexus. In response his fist clipped the side of her face, sending her spinning before she crashed on the sand.

"You specialise in taijutsu, yet your attack is that weak?" he asked incredilously.

_... Ha! You think her attack is weak? Keep fighting for a bit longer, then you will feel the pain. You are lucky she didn't strike you any higher up or else it would be seriously lethal. Baka! - Inuzuka Kiba_

Rising to her feet, her form wavered as she disappeared, reappearing beside Kankurou, Byakugan activated as she dealt several strikes to his hands before she disappeared again.

A moment later there was a blur as she crouched down on the sand. "It's over," she said softly.

His fingers curled together before straightening, a look of dismay spreading across his face. "Huh?"

"You can't create chakra string anymore," Hinata told him, not bothering to go into the finer details of how she closed off his tenkutsu.

_It's over. He can't control his marionette anymore, and he appears to have no other weapons. The battle should be mine._

Hinata straightened from her crouch, sand leaking from her clenched fist. "Do I need to continue the battle any further?" she asked, her gaze drifting to Temari.

"No, that would not be necessary," Temari answered.

_A waste of time..._

_

* * *

_

"Jounin?" Temari suggested.

"That high a ranking." Kankurou scoffed.

"You lost against her," Temari announced, a smug look upon her face.

"You lost?" a low voice questioned.

Kankurou looked highly embarassed, "It wasn't my fault. She did something to stop the flow of chakra to my hands," he protested.

"Unique technique,"Gaara commented monotonously.

"Yea, and her eyes were freaky as. I wonder what kind of technique that was," Kankurou recalled.

"Freaky?" Temari drawled.

"Veins around her eyes were really promiment," Kankurou explained.

"I'll go get her so we can ask her. She's in her room anyway," Temari decided, disappearing into the hall.

"You lost?" Gaara repeated.

Kankurou's brows met in a frown, "Like I said it wasn't my fault," he scowled.

There was a moment of silence as Temari re-entered the room, Hinata trailing behind her.

"Jounin," Temari said promptly.

_Jounin? That high. I was only a Chuunin back in- ...was... meaning in the past. Not anymore however._

"-is it?" Kankurou finished.

It was only then that Hinata realized that Kankurou was speaking. After a quick glance around the room, she judged the question had been for her.

"Your eyes... what jutsu type is it?" Kankurou repeated.

Hinata's eye twitched, _Are they for real? I mean they don't even bother looking into my details..._

"Advanced bloodline," Hinata chose to answer.

"Further details?" Gaara asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Byakugan," Hinata added.

_... The Byakugan, a special pupil condition that occurs naturally in the Hyuga family. Without being activated, it allows the user to have 360 degree field of vision, as well as being able to see everything around them in a fifty meter radius. When activated, the user can see through most matter over long distances, and can see the Charka inner coil system. Its sight cannot be blocked, making it useful for searching, tracking and identifying targets. In the higher developed Byakugan, the user is able to see tenkutsu. The Byakugan is also able to see through any genjutsu... That is the reason why you should never underestimate Hinata in battle - Aburame Shino_

"What does it do?" Temari questioned.

Her eyes narrowed, _Should I even feel obliged to answer this stupid question? _"It...lets me...see," Hinata said dryly.

"Could you be any more precise?" Kankurou asked sarcastically.

"I don't wish to," Hinata answered softly.

"With your medical ninjutsu, how far were you in your studies?" Temari asked, changing the subject.

"Two years," Hinata stated in a low voice. _I never got to continue my studies, because of the incident._

"Were you as advanced as the pink haired apprentice of the Hokage?" Kankurou questioned.

_Pink hair. Haruno Sakura. She is one of the strongest medical-ninjas, apart from Tsunade-sama that is. _

Hinata shook her head.

"Right, you will probably get a mission in the next week then," Temari concluded as she left the room.

Hinata made her way to the door, and without even turning, her hand darting up to snatch a scrunched up piece of paper from the air infront of her face. Turning her head slowly around, she narrowed her eyes.

"A paper...to scare me?" she asked skeptically.

The paper collided with the head of Kankurou who merely dissolved into smoke.

"Why transfer to Suna?" a monotonous voice questioned.

Hinata paused and turned around. "Felt like it," she shrugged.

"The reason the Hokage gave for you transferring was so your medical skills could aid you are not even at the level of Haruno who is _still_ an apprentice. So _why_ would the Hokage send a rookie medic-nin who has _not_ yet completed her studies?" Gaara asked coldly.

Hinata froze in fear, but made herself speak as calmly as possible, "It is the Hokage's reasons, so why would I know?"

"Something else didn't make sense. You have a Advance Bloodline Limit... the Byakugan, that occurs naturally in your clan. Your family went through the trouble of branding the Branch Family to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. So then... why would your family let _you _transfer to Suna?" Gaara stated.

"Like I said before, why would I know?" Hinata said defiantly.

"I suggest you tell me why you I could always sent a message to the head of the Hyuga clan and ask him instead," Gaara said coolly.

Hinata gave a bitter smile, "Because staying would mean death, Kazekage-sama."

_... Staying would mean death. Don't be an idiot. Consider your options. There is a higher rate of surviving outside of Konoha rather than staying in it. I know you are probably wondering why I am saying this, since we have barely spoken but trust me. No one wants you to die, but no one is capable of stopping the branding either - Nara Shikamaru_

"That is all you need to know," Hinata said coldly, departing from the room before he could say anything else.

_

* * *

_

_Maybe I should have told him the full story. It doesn't matter anyone. _

_If he knew the full story, it would be highly unlikely that he would let Suna shield a traitor like me. I am classified as a missing-nin, despite the fact that everyone knew I left not because of betrayal. But because I wanted to live. _

_If I didn't tell him, he would send message to Father... Then how long would it be before he sends someone to fetch me back so he can mar my forehead... _

She broke from her trail of thoughts as a child ran past her, narrowly missing her. A bitter smile crossed her face, _Innocent. Even when I was young I never had to run around playing, without any thoughts of fear... _

She began to turn away before her Byakugan caught notice of an accident about to happen. " Wai-" she started.

_CRASH! _

The child backed up, eyes huge as the bottle hit the ground, dark liquid spilling out.

_Wine. _

"I-I'm sorry," she offered meekly.

The man however was not so pleased. "What do you think you are doing?"

Her eyes followed the arm of the man as he reached down to pick up his broken bottle, before swinging it at the child.

_...What do you think you are doing? Stop wasting your time making ointments for injuries! If you were truly strong you wouldn't have any injuries but instead you are weak! If you have time to make ointments, you have time to train. A Hyuga is not meant to be this weak-Hyuga Hiashi. _

There was a blur of movement before crimson blood dripped onto the ground.

"What?" slurred the man.

Hinata chose to ignore him as her eyes lowered to where her arm hung by her side, before drifting down from her injury to the ground. After a moment of consideration, she sidestepped to the right so that she was completely shielding the child.

"This isn't your problem. The stupid brat made my drop my bottle, now move aside." he shouted angrily, in total ignorance of the crowd that had begun to gather.

Her noise wrinkled but she made no move to step aside._ The fool is drunk. It is better than the wine spilt onto the ground, he already has enough in his system. _

He dropped the bottle, the remainder of it shattering upon impact of the ground. "I said move aside!" he roared, his hand colliding with her cheek.

Her head snapped back to take the force of the cheek before she turned to face him again, ignoring the stinging feeling on her cheek as blood rushed to fill the imprint, red against her pale skin.

_Does he think that is meant to hurt? I had allot worse, I wonder if he even knows how it feels to have chakra forced into your inner coils... _

Her lips turned into a cruel smile, "Is that all?" she asked softly.

The man froze, his eyes glassy with fear.

_Oh him, he just had to interrupt..._Hinata thought to herself, not even bothering to turn around to watch the crowd part.

Gaara drew towards them, his pale blue eyes filled with boredom. "Is there a problem?" he asked dully, his expression remaining blank as he observed them.

"Ah none, Kazekage," lied the drunken man, hastily giving a bow.

Gaara turned his gaze to Hinata who merely gave a shrug. Frowning slightly, he turned back to the man who flinched in fear. "Shouldn't you be in sentry duty?" he asked loftily.

"Ah of course," the man agreed, running towards the gates.

Seeing as the excitement was over, the crowd merely returned to their earlier business.

"A-are you alright?" a small voice broke the silence.

Hinata gave a nod.

"But y-your hand," she timidly mentioned.

Hinata turned on her heel, leaning over so she was eye level with the child. "I...am...fine, now...scat." Hinata said, evenly spacing out her words.

_She reminds me of someone... _

After waiting a moment where the child merely watched with wide eyes, the child hastily ran off. "Thank-you!"

"Why did you protect her?" Gaara questioned.

Hinata picked the shards of glass from her hand as she answered. "Felt like it," she contemplated.

Gaara frowned, "Why didn't you just knock out the drunk in the first place, rather than take the attack?" he asked.

"Initially I didn't want to aid the child, but as the man raised the bottle..." she trailed off. _My body moved of its own accord because the brat... I know she reminded me off now... She reminded me of myself. _

_

* * *

_

**-Konoha- (First day after Hinata left Konoha) **

Hanabi snuck a glance at her cousin. "Nii-sama?" she asked cautiously.

Neji gave a frown, "Hm?"

"Onee-sama is gone, she left her hita-aite in her room... I don't think Otou-san noticed," she said softly.

A bitter smile crossed his face, "I feel so pathetic. I promised my father that I would protect her.." he trailed off.

"If you did anything to interfere, Father would have activated the seal," Hanabi attempted to reassure him.

"I know but I feel so pathetic. I couldn't do anything," Neji said sourly.

"You couldn't have. But I didn't do anything to stop her. She is my own sister and I just let her run away. At least you told her to run away. I did nothing. I just stood and watched, I didn't do anything..." Hanabi spat.

"It isn't your fault," Neji said gently.

_

* * *

_

Kiba glanced towards Shino. "She isn't here," he said slowly.

Shino gave a nod.

"You know I offered to go to the Hyuga compound and tell her Father off... but she told me not to. Even though her life is the one in danger, she always think of everyone else first," Kiba remarked, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"No one wanted to see her die, and she didn't want to see us upset. That is why she left," Shino said dead-panned.

"Do you think... that we could have done anything?" Kiba asked.

"..." Shino remained silent.

After a pause Kiba gave a fake laugh, "Who am I kidding? No one could do anything, not even the Hokage."

_

* * *

_

"Obaa-chan," Naruto started. "We have to do something with the Hyuga incident, we can't just let-"

"Brat... she is gone already," Tsunade cut in softly.

His blue eyes widened, before a smile crossed his face.

_

* * *

_

Hanabi ate slowly, her eyes fixed on the empty spot at the table that belonged to her sister. _She is gone. She is actually gone. Yet Father doesn't even seem to notice... _

"Hanabi," his father began sternly.

Hanabi started with shock before lifting her head, "Yes Father?" she asked politely.

"Do you know where your sister is?" he questioned.

_He... he noticed. _"No," Hanabi lied.

"Did she speak to you about a mission?" Hiashi asked, glancing at Neji and Hanabi.

The two shook their head. "No, Hiashi-sama," Neji answered courteously.

Hiashi frowned.

_

* * *

_

Sakura burst into Tsunade's office. "Hokage-sama, Hyuga Hinata has been reported missing," she declared breathlessly.

Tsunade looked up, "Is that so?" she commented nonchalantly.

"Do you think she was kidnapped for her Byakugan or something?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tsunade's eyebrows met in a frown, "Shizune," she called out.

Her assistant appeared, passing over a sheet of paper. "As you requested, Hyuga Hinata has been declared a B-Classed Missing-nin," Shizune said formally.

"Shouldn't we send some retrieval team after her? Instead of just declaring her a missing-nin?" Sakura questioned angrily.

"No," Tsunade said coldly.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura cried in protesting.

"Sakura, do you really wish for me to bring Hinata back? If she is brought back she will be marked with the Juin seal and at her age she would most likely die from it," Tsunade commented sternly.

"I... I understand," Sakura gave in, leaving the room.

"Shizune, if we get any message from Suna, give strict orders that it should come directly to me and no one else should translate it," Tsunade ordered.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed.

_There Hinata... the first step is done. You shall not be pursued... now it is up to you to start a new life... _

_

* * *

_

**_-_****Konoha- (Second day after Hinata left Konoha) **

"Neji, do you have any idea where Hinata is?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"No," Neji answered.

"I request that you stopattempting to protect her. Your duty to the clan comes first. I highly doubt that you have nothing to do with the leaving of Hinata." Hiashi stated.

_Duty to the clan? No that doesn't come first. Duty to my family comes first. I promised my Father that I would protect Hinata, nothing you say can change my mind... _When Neji remained silent, Hiashi began to form a seal.

Instantly Hanabi shot up. "Stop it Father!" she cried angrily.

Hiashi paused, a surprised look in his eyes. "Hanabi," he started warningly.

"You don't even care about Onee-sama, so why the hell would you care if she left? She is your own daughter! But you aren't worried about her safety! You are only worried that the secrets of the clan might leak out!" Hanabi said spitefully.

"Hanabi-" Hiashi started crossly.

"I am not surprised that she left. Everyone in this family knows that marking her with the seal at this age would mean death. None of the council apart from you wanted her to be placed into the Branch Family. You are the only person in this family who doesn't care about Onee-sama!" Hanabi cut him off.

"She is weak. She is unworthy of being the successor of the clan," Hiashi said calmly.

"She may be physically weak but everyone thought she was worthy of leading the clan. No one except for YOU!" Hanabi spat bitterly.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said softly.

"She didn't mind that she had no place in your heart. She didn't mind that you didn't dedicate your time to her. She didn't mind if you thought she was weak. She was content with living, helping others, spending time with her friends but you just weren't content in ruining her life. You wanted to take that too!" Hanabi said in a low voice, before departing from the room.

Neji gave a polite bow, "If you would excuse me," he muttered before leaving.

_

* * *

_

"The Hyuga clan leader wants us to dispatch a group to find Hinata," Tsunade replied sourly.

"He really wants to protect the secrets of the Byakugan," Sakura remarked.

"And not his own daughter," Naruto added bitterly.

"Yet we can't refuse his orders incase that leads to suspicion. Alright, Naruto and Sakura, in the next weak, casually mention that you will be sent to try to find Hinata to shopkeepers or something to spread the news. Afterwards, I will sent Team Kakashi on a mission to the border of Fire Country. Stay there for three days or so before returning," Tsunade ordered.

"So we are going on a falsee mission," Naruto commented.

Tsunade gave a nod. "We have to buy as much time for Hinata as we can."

_

* * *

_

**-Suna- (Present time) **

"Hina-san, I heard about the incident today," Temari started.

Hinata gave a slight nod.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked.

Another nod.

Kankurou turned up, brandishing a fork at her. "What do you think you were doing? Taking the attack like that!" he said angrily.

Hinata observed him calmly.

_...What do you think you are doing Hinata? If I had been injured you could have easily healed me. A medic-nin is not supposed to just jump in to take an attack! You are foolish. You could have been severely injured or killed! I don't care that you had already planned to release chakra to stop the attack. You have to think of your life as well. I can take care of myself... Don't worry me too much, alright? - Inuzuka Kiba _

"She was in no danger. I intervened before anyone got seriously hurt," Gaara said flatly.

"What are you talking about? Hinata's face still looks as if it has been slapped and her hand is still injured," Temari complained.

"I was referring to the other person," Gaara scowled.

Hinata's gaze dropped back down to her hand. _Why is she worrying so much about someone she barely knows? Anyway I already healed the worse of my injuries... _

"I am capable of taking care of myself," Hinata said coldly before retiring to her room.

"Did we... say something wrong?" Kankurou questioned, exchanging puzzled looks with his sister.

_

* * *

_

_I don't want anyone to care about me anymore. I don't want to care about anyone anymore. _

_I don't want them to try to protect me. I don't to believe that they will protect me. _

_Back in Konoha, I believed my friends would protect me. It only made things worse when Father made his decision and even then I knew there was nothing my friends could do. _

_They couldn't protect me anymore. Yet I still held onto the small glimmer of hope that they would stand up to my Father, that they would be able to change his decision. _

_I was wrong. I was angry with myself because I held false hope. Even though the rational side of me knew nothing could be done about his decision, I still held onto the hope. _

_So when I finally realized that they could not do anything, I lost that hope and that hurt. _

_I don't want to repeat the mistakes. I'd rather have no hope to begin with than to rather cling onto the hope before finally losing it. _

_I don't want anyone to protect me... I don't want to protect anyone. I don't want to form bonds with anyone. _

_All I want to do is rewrite my life to forget about my dark past. I want to forgot about my mistakes and I don't want to do anything that might cause those mistakes to happen again. _

_I don't want anyone to get close to me, because I don't want to shove them away. _

_I don't want to feel that pain again... Never again._

_Erase false hope... rewrite a new life, that is what I strive to do._

_This is another pointless mission I've been sent upon. My medical skills weren't even required in the previous missions except for when the stupid idiot tripped over and stabbed himself._

"Grass!" Temari exclaimed brightly.

Hinata raised a brow in surprise. _Grass? _

Kankurou gave a disapproving look, "You shouldn't just let your guard down," he scolded as he made his way to the front.

Hinata reached into her medical pouch, flinging forward a cylinder of ointment at the back of Kankurou's head. It struck the target before dropping to the ground.

"What was that for?" he demanded, kneeling down to pick up the ointment.

"Bruises," Hinata shrugged, as she continued walking.

"The only bruise I got is the one you just gave me," Kankurou growled, getting to his feet.

Hinata chose to ignore his comment, and instead snatched the ointment back.

"What are you doing Hyuga?" Kankurou demanded angrily.

His outburst caught the attention of Temari who strode over towards them.

_Good... _

"What is the matter?" Temari questioned, eyeing the fuming Kankurou with amusement.

"Them," Hinata said softly, flinging the ointment to her right.

"Ouch!" a muffled voice cried.

"Show yourself!" Temari demanded, holding her fan out in preparation.

Hinata crossed over to pick up a senbon in front of Kankurou, her nose wrinkling as she sniffed it. _Sleep drug... _

Kankurou looked surprised, "Is that why you halted me? Why didn't you just call out a warning?"

_And miss the opportunity of throwing something at you?_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Drop the genjutsu and come out... TenTen... Sakura," Hinata said coldly.

Their surroundings blurred and disappearing, revealing them to still be in the desert.

"How long did you know?" Sakura asked, straightening from her crouch.

"Since the moment we left Suna," Hinata responded, her expression blank.

"As expected of you, seeing as you do possess the ability to see through all genjutsu," Sakura said brightly, a smile on her face.

Hinata did not return the smile. "Why are you here?" she asked calmly.

"Why did you try to attack Kankurou?" Temari interrupted.

TenTen shrugged, "It was only a sleep drug. We wanted to speak to Hinata alone," she answered dully.

"Perhaps it would be better to discuss matters later, back in the village. I fear that a sandstorm may start soon," Kankurou said gruffly.

_

* * *

_

"Why the hell are you here?" Hinata demanded.

TenTen froze, setting down her drink on her table before sitting back on the couch. "H-he is to be sent to death in a month's time... Neji," her voice wavered.

Hinata froze, willing her features to remain blank. "Is that so?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Apparently the talk going around is that Hyuga Neji has been found guilty of allegedly aiding the kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress," Sakura explained.

Hinata lowered her gaze. "I understand," she said calmly.

"No YOU don't! Neji is being sentenced for a crime that he didn't even commit! The Hokage can't even do anything about it. No one else can either! Hyuga Hiashi stands firm in his decision and in a month, Neji is going to be executed! He is being killed because of you! Just because you didn't want to be sent to the Branch Family you ran away. And now... now Neji is taking the heat for it!" TenTen screamed hysterically.

_This is all Father's doing! He is waiting a month because he wants to me to return. And this is the way he chooses to lure me back. He knows that he has enough power to accuse and finding Neji guilty of a false crime, just like he knew he had enough power to cast me into the Branch Family. _

_He purposely spread word of that execution to try to make me return. He knows that despite my efforts to break the bonds, it still remains, so he is using the people I care about against me. _

_I can't believe he would sink that low. Just to keep the secrets of the Byakugan safe. Threatening the life of his own nephew just so he can take the life of his own daughter. But he doesn't even see me as a daughter. He only sees me as a failure... a risk to the clan because I have not been marked with the seal yet. _

"Don't talk about matters in which you don't know the full story," Hinata said coldly.

"What else do I need to know!"? TenTen demanded angrily, brown eyes wild with fear.

_Fear for Neji no doubt... _"Do you really think I ran away from Konoha just because I didn't want the shame of being cast into the Branch Family?" Hinata asked softly.

The look on TenTen's face was more than enough to confirm that assumption.

"I am not as much as vain as you think I may be. If I had been any younger, I wouldn't have cared if I was made a Branch Family, but at my age, the Juin seal would surely kill me," Hinata continued calmly.

Surprise appeared and disappeared in TenTen's eyes just as quickly. "So instead of you dying, it is Neji! You are a coward... you are-" TenTen broke off.

"Do you really think I would have left Konoha if I knew it would turn up like this?" Hinata questioned. "Do you really think that I wouldn't care if Neji died instead of me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hinata hastily excused herself from her room, brushing past Temari and Kankurou on her way to her room.

"Hina...ta..." Sakura said softly watching in dismay as Hinata left." You shouldn't give her too much of a hard time TenTen, you know as well as I do that she cares more about her cousin than anyone else thinks," she continued.

_No matter how hard I tried to rewrite my life, the past kept coming back to haunt me. If I barely escape from them before, I have no chance escaping now. I don't know why everyone encouraged me to leave. It was as if they actually cared about my life. _

_Now it is obvious that the life of Neji is more important. After all he is the Hyuga prodigy... also the first one of us twelve to become a Jounin. Compared to him, I am nothing. _

_I know everyone wishes that I should have been born into the Branch, and Neji into the Main. I wish that too. Then none of this ever happens. Then Neji would have never sworn to be my protector. _

_And he wouldn't be willingly giving away his life so I could continue mine. He knew where I was going, in fact he was the one who suggested it. Yet he hid that fact away from my Father. He wasn't afraid of the consequences like I was. He was willing to sacrifice his life... just so I could continue my pointless one. _

_

* * *

_

"What the hell did you say to Hinata?" Kankurou demanded, throwing himself onto the couch whilst Temari sat down more gracefully beside him.

"We merely told her the consequences of her running away," TenTen scowled, whilst Sakura looked guilty.

"Before Hinata came to Suna, there was a rather chaotic event occurring in Konoha. As you might know, Hinata belongs to the Hyuga clan, who possess an Advanced Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan. In order to protect the Bya-" Sakura started.

"Branch House was created... we pretty much heard all this when some male Hyuga explained it to the blond brat during the Chuunin exams four years ago," Kankurou cut in.

"Well since the head of the Hyuga, Hiashi believed Hinata unworthy of being successor to the clan, he decided to move her to the Branch House, regardless of anyone else's opinion. Many, including the Hokage tried to change his mind, but he remained stubborn," Sakura paused.

"So her father wanted to move the heiress to the Branch House?" Temari questioned skeptically.

"Yea but that wasn't the worse of it. As you might know, all Branch House members have a Juin seal that is on their forehead, and if a Main House forms a certain hand seal, it activated the Juin seal and that attacks the brain cells," Sakura continued.

"I don't recalling seeing a seal of Hinata's forehead. Even though she tends to shield her forehead with her hair, I am certain that it is blank," Temari frowned.

"That is the thing, Hinata ran away from Konoha before she got the seal placed on her. The seal is usually placed on Hyugas when they are young. In this span of the Hyuga's existence, it has never been placed on someone as old as Hinata. It is because the result is death," Sakura sighed.

"Then why would they place the seal on her if it meant death!" Kankurou demanded.

"Her father is only concerned with what is better for the clan. He saw Hinata as a failure, and unworthy of being the heiress, so despite the protests of everyone else, he decided to place her in the Branch. He doesn't care whether Hinata lives or dies from the branding." Sakura said softly.

"That is why he is sentencing Neji to death. That way Hinata would come back to stop the execution," TenTen added guiltily.

"So then Hinata can be marked with the seal and the secrets of the Byakugan can remain protected," Temari finished.

"So that was why Hinata left Konoha because-" Kankurou started.

"Because staying would mean death," Gaara said dully, startling everyone else in the room.

_...Because staying would mean death, Kazekage-sama - Hyuga Hinata _

"Well thank-you for the hospitality but we must really be returning to Konoha," Sakura bowed politely.

Kankurou narrowed his eyes. "About time you Leaf-Brats left," he sneered.

TenTen appeared to be unfazed, "I'll get Hinata," she offered, before a hand seized her arm.

Temari glared down upon her. "What do you mean you are getting Hinata? Do you really think we are just going to let you take advantage of our hospitality and then take Hinata back so she can die?" she demanded hostilely.

TenTen jerked her arm away. "Incase you are unaware, Hinata is also classified as a missing-nin-" she started.

"Don't give me that nonsense. I could easily arrest you two for invading Suna. You don't even give a damn about Hinata's life do you?" Temari snarled.

"Temari," Gaara cut in dully.

"What? Don't tell me you are on their side," Temari spat.

Gaara observed her, unblinking. "She has already left."

"What do you mean?" Kankurou demanded.

"I saw her heading to the gates," he shrugged casually.

"She's running away again!" TenTen snarled in anger.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sakura demanded.

Gaara merely stared blankly at her.

_...Don't... d-don't try to stop me. I never should have left Konoha in the first place... it was foolish for me to attempt to rewrite my life... because the past would always come back to the present. I have to do what is right. I... I have to go back - Hyuga Hinata_

"Her destination is the same as yours," Gaara finally said.

Sakura paused, her eyes wide in surprise, "She is going to Konoha?" she asked incredulously.

"She is going to Konoha!" Temari repeated before seizing Gaara by the front of his shirt. "Why did you let her go? She will die if she returns there!" she demanded angrily.

"If she doesn't go, then Neji would die," TenTen retorted.

Sakura tugged on TenTen's arm, "We have to go back TenTen," she urged.

_

* * *

_

"We can't just let Hinata die," Temari said stubbornly, after the two Konoha kunoichis left.

Kankurou gave a sigh, "If Konoha wasn't able to stop the branding... what makes you think Suna would be able to?" he asked wearily.

Temari avoided his eyes. "I am aware of that but it seems so unfair... a father not even caring about the life of his daughter," she murmured.

_

* * *

_

**-Konoha- (Three days later)**

_I am here... Sakura and TenTen are still a fair distance behind. Good. If they don't arrive, then hopefully no unnecessary people will know that I came back._

"Miss, 'cuse me, but do you have a passport?" asked the shinobi at the gates.

Hinata drew towards him, landing a chakra filled attack on him, before stepping away as he collapsed.

"What do you think you are doing?" the other shinobi demanded, falling into a fighting stance.

Hinata's form wavered before reappearing directly in front of him, knocking him out before his eyes even had time to widen. After a moment she entered Konoha.

_No one else is here yet. I better hurry. I can't travel near the walls incase I get spotted... I have to go through the streets._

A moment later she arrived in the familiar crowded streets of Konoha.

"H-Hinata!" a familiar voice called out.

Hinata didn't break a pace as she continued walking, slowing down only to jerk her arm away from Kiba.

"What are you doing back here?" Kiba demanded, as Shino caught up with him.

"Do not bother me, Inuzuka," she ordered coldly, as she continued walking.

Kiba fell into step with her, "You know staying would mean death... that was why you left in the first place. Why are you back here?" he asked.

Hinata didn't even glance at him. "Go away Inuzuka," she said harshly, disappearing.

A startled look crossed over Kiba's face. "Why would she return?" he wondered.

"I heard that TenTen and Sakura went on a mission to Suna. I am sure that she knows about the incident to do with Neji," Shino answered.

She reappeared on the rooftop above the streets. _Four people already know I am here. Four people too many. How long before they noticed the unconscious guards? How long before they discovered that the injuries given had to do with a Hyuga?_

_I am not going to hesitate. I know what has to be done. I won't let anyone stop me. I won't let anyone close enough to try..._

Her face tightened as she continued her path towards the Hyuga compound.

_

* * *

_

_Damn... Shino is following me... or more rather heading to the Hyuga compound. Kiba... he is heading towards the Hokage's office. I better take a shortcut. To go through the Uchiha compound for a bit before making a right turn. Neji... Neji taught me that._

"Hyuga," a cold voice greeted.

Hinata didn't break a step, "Uchiha," she offered in return.

"You are weak. You let the bonds exist and because they do, you are going to die," he said scornfully.

Hinata chose not to reply as she continued to the Hyuga compound.

_

* * *

_

"Godaime Hokage!" Kiba yelled, bursting into the room.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked wearily.

"Hinata has returned... she is making her way to the Hyuga compound right now. Shino went after her and..." he broke off to catch his breath.

"I suppose TenTen and Sakura told her then," Tsunade commented rather calmly.

"Why the 'ell did you let those two go to Suna and tell Hinata 'bout Neji? Now she is going to die," Kiba demanded.

"TenTen was rather insistent on making a mission to go to Hinata. Sakura felt obliged to do the same since she knows that Hinata would suffer from guilt if she discovered Neji died for her. It was Hinata's choice to come back," Tsunade answered.

_

* * *

_

"Hinata-sama?" a branch member asked incredilously.

Hinata recognized her immediately, "Aunt. I request a meeting with my Father. It appears there has been a rumor spreading around. I want to make sure the rumor is cleared up," she ordered.

Her Aunt, Neji's mother gave a bow. "You are aware that Neji is willing to sacrifice his life for you. He doesn't want you to die," she offered meekly.

Hinata glared at her. "Unlike me, Neji actually has a parent that cares about him. I don't. Even so, I still have less to lose. Now I wish to see my Father," Hinata said coldly.

The branch member gave a bow before leading the way, with Hinata following her. There was a short passing of time before a familiar figure ran around the corner.

"Why did you come back, Onee-sama?" Hanabi demanded, veins fading from around her eyes.

_At this rate, the own Hyuga family would have known about my return. Hopefully Neji-niisan doesn't turn up._

"I am busy Hanabi," Hinata brushed past her, to entered the room in which her Aunt opened.

"Hiashi-sama," Hinata said coldly, moving to sit on the cushion.

"Hinata," her father said in response.

_This is it. If I make my decision I can't take it back. Am I willing to die?_

"I-... Set Neji free from his execution," Hinata stated.

"I am glad that you are back, First Daughter, I thought that you had been kidnapped but your cousin appeared to be withholding information from me. But now that you have returned, events can continue," Hiashi saida sly tone detectable in his voice.

Hinata clenched her fist. "I understand. I await your call," she said through gritted teeth before she departed from the room.

_

* * *

_

"Nii-sama," Hanabi greeted.

He gripped her arm before she could leave, "Do you know... Do you know what Hinata is doing?" he demanded.

Hanabi jerked away from him. "She is stubborn in her decision. I have tried to speak to her but she is not answering. I don't think she wants to let anyone close enough to her to make her change her mind. She has given strict orders for no one to visit her... unless they bear message from Father," she answered softly.

"This is stupid, why did she come back?" Neji scowled.

"Although staying would mean death for her... Leaving would mean death for you... She knew that, so she returned. You should be grateful that she is willing to die for you," Hanabi said bitterly.

"This isn't how it is meant to be. I am meant to die for her. Not the other way around," Neji protested.

"Hinata wasn't one to follow the rules when it came to the clan," Hanabi said in a slightly proud tone.

_

* * *

_

_Everything I worked for... wouldn't have prepared me for this moment._

_It doesn't matter whether I am a kunoichi or not because I was still end up in this position. No matter how hard I tried to improve... I was have still been in this position. If I didn't try, I probably would have gotten the seal at an earlier age._

_What was the point of making friends? To make life easier to live in? To make life harder to give away?_

_What is the point of trying when the eventual result is failing._

_Everything I worked for... It was all a waste._

Hinata cast a glance around the room. _All I see is glances of sympathy. I wonder... are they really feeling sorry for me? Or are they just grateful that it was me in this position and not them. _

"Are you ready? Hyuga Hinata?" Hiashi asked, not even a friendly tone in his voice.

_The only face that holds the truth is Father's. Impassive. To him this is just another pointless marking, sending another weakling into the Branch House. Another chance at protesting the secrets of the Hyuga._

"I...am," Hinata whispered.

He gave a nod. "I am proud," he said as his hands drew closer to her forehead.

_Those words are a lie. His words and my own._

_I am not ready for death, but I am willing to die. _

_I am not going to say that I had a fulfilled life and that I wish for nothing more, but I will say that I am thankful for the occasion light in my dark life._

Her eyes began to close before his fingertips brushed against the unmarked skin of her forehead.

Hiashi's hands glowed green as he touched the bare skin of Hinata's forehead, a surprised look as Hinata melted into sand.

"What is this?" he demanded angrily, casting an angry glance around the room.

"I am afraid for the sake of my siblings, I can not let her life," a cold voice announced.

Sand dropped from around Hinata to join the rest of the sand that swirled protectively around the Sand Siblings and herself. "Why... Why did you interfere?" Hinata asked angrily.

"Relax Hyuga, do you really think we are going to let you die?" Kankurou drawled.

"You should not have messed into this," Hiashi started, his face hidden in the shadow.

"You shouldn't be messing with the life of Hinata," Temari shot back.

"Do you really think that three of you can go up against the Hyuga clan?" Hiashi sniffed.

"I guess you don't know who I am, but I will tell you something... I am Suna's equivalent of Naruto, except possibly worse," Gaara mocked, a malicious smile crossing his face.

"A loud mouth dead-last who keeps meddling in what he shouldn't? Yea I think you are definitely worse when it comes to meddling," Hiashi sneered.

It was the next comment that left everyone in stunned silence.

"Awww Sakura-chaaaan," a familiar voice coming from an unfamiliar Branch member.

Hiashi paled, "Naruto you baka!" she dropped the genjutsu. "And I was hoping for a neat escape," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What? How?" Kankurou spluttered.

Sakura gave a sigh. "May as well show yourself... the rest of you," she sighed gesturing with her hand.

Instantly the Branch member who had initially spoken up, poofed back into Naruto, whilst the surrounding Hyugas also turned to Kiba and Shino.

Surprise filled the eyes of Hinata, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara. The protective sand around them dropped back to the ground. "Kiba...Shino?" she asked incredulously

"The plan was going so well. Hanabi tipped it off, by telling us that no one was allowed to activate their Byakugan during this ceremony," Kiba drawled, ignorant of the wary looks of the people around.

"All of us decided that we could have a chance of replacing some of the Hyugas with some of us," Shino continued softly.

"Where is Hiashi-sama?" a wary Branch member questioned.

"Drugged and asleep," Hanabi stepped forward, glee detectable in her voice.

"We were hoping to fake your death... then most of the Branch members would believe you dead and we would implant a memory into Hiashi's mind. Then we could have sneaked you out of here," Sakura continued.

"You didn't think we were going to just let you die ne?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Hinata pressed her lips together. _That is the thing. I didn't believe that they would help... but they did. _

"Yea but we didn't expect others to interfere.. now how are we supposed to get out of this mess?" Sakura finished glumly.

A woman stepped forward. "You can leave. We have no intention of interfering if it involves Hinata-sama's death," the branch member said.

Hinata's eyes flickered towards the woman. "Why?" she asked bluntly.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for my son. You were willing to ignore the rules. The Branch House is grateful for the life of our heir to be spared," her Aunt answered.

"No one really wanted you marked except for Father," Hanabi added.

"Well Hinata... you better go, we will handle the rest," Sakura decided.

"Your leaf brats aren't that bad after that," Kankurou said grudgingly as the sand began to surround them again.

"Thank...you..." Hinata whispered at the sand engulfed them.

_

* * *

_

**-Suna-**

"Thank-you."

"Heck... it was pointless for us to come, your little friends already handled everything," Kankurou shrugged.

"Still you barely knew me... yet you still were willing to interfere even though I never asked for your help. That is why I am thanking you," Hinata insisted.

Temari shoved her lightly on the shoulder, "Just give up will you?" she said pleasantly.

"Still you shouldn't be thanking us. Even though we decided to go, we never would have made it in time if it wasn't for Gaara," Kankurou added.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, a frown upon his face. "The only reason I decided to go was because you two kept pestering me," he answered nonchalantly.

Kankurou rolled his eyes in response.

"Thanks," Hinata repeated.

_

* * *

_

_There's no returning to Konoha. At least not for a couple years..._

_... Don't worry Onee-sama... as soon as I become the head of the clan, I will tear down the rules of Main and Branch. And then you can come back home ne? - Hyuga Hanabi_

_I still have plenty of time anyway..._

_I realized... All this time I've only been making mistakes._

_I thought that no one truly cared about my life and I over looked the fact that they tried to get me to initially escape, and that fact that Neji was willing to risk his life for me, and the fact that my friends tried to get to me escape again. _

_I looked over the fact that the Sand Siblings accepted me... and tried to save me enough though I never asked them to. They barely knew me and I made very little attempt to be social yet they still accepted me._

_When I returned to Konoha, I tried to brush off my friends... my family... because I didn't want them to get close to me, but that didn't stop them from going to the effort of sabotaging the ceremony._

_Everything I've been doing is filled with mistakes._

_I definitely know which one was the worse one. When I ran away from a life that would only lead to death and captivity... all I did was attempt to rewrite my life to forget about my past. However the memories of the past continue to haunt me, refusing for their existence to be gone... refusing to be rewritten... _

_How blind and stupid I was. Even though some part of me kept remembering the past, I tried to blot that part out. I wanted to forget it all. I didn't want to repeat the same mistakes._

_I don't know what is a bigger mistake. Attempt to rewrite my life. Or believing that making bonds is a mistake._

_Heck the worse is... attempting to rewrite my life to believe that creating and strengthening bonds is a mistake._

_It isn't about trying to rewrite my life to forget the past... that was a failed attempt to begin with. It is merely continuing writing my life... a different chapter, a different place, different people. _

_Rewrite? Who needs that when I can merely continue adding onto the life I had so far. _

The End_  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: This was written when I was thirteen.  
**

**2006-01-04 - Rewrite published.  
****2006-01-21 - Rewrite completed.**  
**2011-02-13 - Slight update to replace line breaks. Story was kept in a single chapter for convenience of editing.**

**-Demeterr**


End file.
